Sneakier Than You
by IAmMeAndNoOneElse
Summary: Randy Orton is what everyone calls 'the perverted guy,' and for good reason. He likes a certain someone, but being 'the perverted guy,' he practically stalks her instead of telling her, until one day he decides to turn over a new leaf.


Disclaimer – I own nothing.

A/N – Well, here's the second one-shot of the bunch I said I'd be writing. This one is longer than the last, and I apologize to all Randy/Stacy fans; I have nothing against that pairing. This one may be slightly messed up :)

#2

Pairing – Randy/Candice

Sneakier Than You

Randy Orton sighed as he walked backstage after his match. He wasn't generally the type of guy to admit when he was beaten, but Bobby Lashley had messed him up pretty good out there.

He placed a hand on his back, wondering how long it was going to hurt after the running powerslam Lashley had given him.

He was about to head back to the Rated RKO locker room, but then he remembered Edge had been transferred to Smackdown and he'd have nothing to do in there alone.

After that last thought, Randy understood why everyone was always making gay jokes about him and The Rated-R Superstar. Of course, he wasn't gay, but some of the things he had said might have made him sound like it.

For example, "Nah, I'll go clubbing with you guys later. Me and Edge have plans back at the locker room."

Hmm… He really needed to think before he spoke…

The last thing he needed was Viscera hitting on him. Again.

Randy shuddered. After these gay thoughts, he really needed to find his girlfriend and get all that out of his head.

There was one major problem with this. He didn't have a girlfriend.

Oh well. He could always just barge into the women's locker room and hope some of them were 'indecent.'

Although, the last time he did that, Torrie had hit him with a hardcover book. He really didn't need more pain right then.

Well, he supposed he could always just run… No. Randy realized he was sick and tired of being 'the perverted guy who's always barging into the Diva locker room.'

He told himself right then and there that he was going to turn over a new leaf. He would act like a gentleman, and he would try his best to get a girlfriend.

Plus, he already had a certain someone in mind. He had liked her for a while now, but, instead of telling her, he had simply tried his best to catch her naked.

A true gentleman, huh?

So far, he had walked in on her in the shower, barged into the locker room while she was getting dressed, and even invaded her hotel room a couple of times.

The last time he had done this to a woman, her name was Stacy Keibler, and she had called the police. He had spent a few nights in jail after that incident before Vince had bailed him out. He didn't like Stacy anymore after that, so their on-screen relationship had been awkward. Strangely, Candice Michelle didn't seem to mind him perving on her at all.

Randy definitely had a problem, but, so far, he had been unable to stop it.

When most guys liked a girl, they would tell her and hope for the best. When Randy liked a girl, he would basically stalk her and hope for the best.

But now, he told himself it was over. He wouldn't perv on Candice anymore. He would apologize for doing it in the past, tell her how he felt, and see what happened.

But first, he had to find her. _Without _intruding in the women's locker room.

Randy walked down the hallway until he came to the women's locker room, and knocked on the door.

"Hang on!!" He heard from inside, and Torrie Wilson pulled the door open a minute later. "Randy!? Holy shit you actually knocked!!"

"Yeah, well I decided to stop being a pervert."

"Really?" She asked, sounding shocked. "There really _is _a god!! Girls, Randy Orton says he's finally going to stop being perverted!!"

Victoria came to the door. "Seriously!?" She asked.

"Yep." Randy replied.

"Well then I'm proud of you. Congratulations Randy, on finally becoming a real man." She said, and Torrie laughed while Randy turned a bit red.

"So, if you're not here to see us naked, what did you want?" Torrie asked.

"Well, I was actually wondering if I could talk to Candice." He replied.

"Oh, you're out of luck, hun. She's not here." Victoria told him.

"Oh. Well do you know where she is?" He asked, and Torrie laughed.

"Well, I would be taking a huge guess here, but I believe she's in the ring." Torrie said with a smile, indicating the monitor in the locker room that showed Candice having a match with Maria.

Again, Randy reddened. "Oh… Uh… Thanks. Sorry I'm so stupid." He said, hoping for pity.

"Don't worry about it honey. You're always welcome as long as you knock." Victoria told him, shutting the door.

Randy smiled. Not being a pervert certainly had its advantages. But wait a minute!! Neither of them had argued when he said he was stupid!!

He huffed as he walked off. Even if it was true, it would have been nice if they had tried to convince him it wasn't.

Randy walked back to the entrance area, wondering slightly if he had absentmindedly walked right past Candice on his way from there to the women's locker room.

It wasn't long before Candice's match was over; she rolled Maria up for the three count.

Randy waited until she made her way to the backstage area before he approached her.

"Nice match." He said.

She looked at him. "Thanks. Sorry about what happened in yours."

He shrugged. "Eh, don't worry about it. Lashley's kicked my ass so many times that I'm used to it by now."

She laughed. "I'm sure you'll get the best of him someday."

"Thanks, but probably not."

"So, um… did you want to talk to me about something?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, actually I wanted to apologize for barging in on you so many times. I've decided I'm going to stop being so perverted."

She smiled. "No big deal. I actually didn't mind. I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would kill to have Randy Orton see them naked, and even more who would kill to see him naked."

He smiled nervously. "There was also something else I wanted to tell you…"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well… I… See… It's just…" Damn this was hard. "I… Uh… Like you."

She smiled. "I like you too."

"No no I mean I _like _you. As in, more than a friend…"

She gave him a huge smile. "I meant it like that too."

Still smiling, Candice then shocked the hell out of him with a kiss.

When they pulled away a moment later, Randy had a stupid grin on his face. He couldn't resist asking her a certain question. "Earlier, you said there are tons of girls who would kill to see me naked. Are you one of those girls?"

She pretended to consider it, smiling the whole time. "Well, I don't know if I'd _kill _to see it, considering I already have so many times, but I certainly wouldn't mind…"

He stopped and raised and eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… What!?"

She just kept smiling. "_I said, _I don't know if I'd kill to see you naked, but I certainly wouldn't mind."

He frowned. "No, the other part."

"What other part?"

"You said you've already seen me naked."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't understand how-"

She gave him a mischievous grin. "You know Randy; guys aren't the only ones who like to see the other sex naked, and they're also not the only ones who will invade other people's privacy to get what they want. I'm just sneakier than you."


End file.
